<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first Risen: Lavenza by ElNeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609575">The first Risen: Lavenza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto'>ElNeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My dearest darling!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first Risen: Lavenza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We clear hideouts on a daily basis. Couple of Fallen there, a captain here, if we are lucky we might find a spider tank. We clear those, lost sectors - as the vanguard calls them, we find some old treasure hidden there and we leave. Sometimes it's a little bit of Glimmer, other times we might find some gear. Its mundane rewards for mundane tasks. Let me tell you this, no matter how meaningless the reward may be, somebody has to get it done. So was our situation. Malkov and I successfully carried out an ambush on the captor of two guardians. another guardian themselves, we did so swiftly and efficiently. body dropped dead, clean shot. Unfortunately he killed one of the hostages before we could help. Not much we could do. We looted what we could from his corpse - a couple of mags for an old pre golden age weapon! I'm just as surprised as you that it still worked. I took it while Malkov untied the other hostage, unmasked them and freed their ghost. Lavenza. That was her name,the guardian we just saved was stunningly beautiful. I miss her dearly to this day, she had a smile that would outshine the sun, always so positive and supportive. She truly cared for everyone, she would help where it was needed. An outstanding warrior, I bet she could’ve easily beat Shaxx! Her eyes were always gleaming with hope and her voice was… divine. I still retch at the memory of her death. Such a caring soul - guardian- taken away from us. Long before the city came to be.</p><p>Ahhh, anyway you didn’t come here to hear an old man ramble about past interests, did you? Haha, course not! Let me tell you about that day, when we came back to our humble hideout. Malkov showed Lavenza the place, introduced to our small encampment, yet left Joel to me. I introduced both him and I. Joel as the sole survivor from a broken family, the vile creatures of the darkness and my paracausal abilities. It was then when I thought, what a stupid name, Wojtek is, at least for someone like me. So I introduced myself as Robin, still the name I use today, though Wojtek remains my codename for vanguard records. She chuckled at the fact that Malkov had already referred to me as Wojtek. My gig was up before it even started. She did enjoy Robin more though, was kind of my pet name back then, now it's all I have of her memory.  Well, who's that special someone in your life? I might tell you more about her some other day, the daring escapes she pulled, the kindness she spread, truly a guardian worth taking notes from.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>